


WHO NEEDS A PROPER DATE WHEN SOME DORKS ALWAYS DO ALL THE WORK THEMSELVES?

by blue_llama



Series: Pentagon (love stories) maker [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Missions, Multi, Museums
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_llama/pseuds/blue_llama
Summary: Haejung è cotta di Yuto, tutti lo sanno. Tranne Yuto ovviamente. Yuto potrebbe provare una certa simpatia per Haejung, ma continua a tacere. Dopo anni di struggle, Hyuna, una loro amica, decide di prendere in mano la situazione e, insieme agli altri nove ragazzi del gruppo, di pilotare la loro amicizia per farli uscire insieme e avere un po’ di pace dei sensi





	WHO NEEDS A PROPER DATE WHEN SOME DORKS ALWAYS DO ALL THE WORK THEMSELVES?

**Author's Note:**

> Salve amici, finalmente sono riuscita a completare questa fanfic. Spero che vi piaccia e se notate qualche errore fatemelo sapere, non scrivo da secoli e sono un po' arrugginita!  
> Buona lettura sweeties

WHO NEEDS A PROPER DATE WHEN SOME DORKS ALWAYS DO ALL THE WORK THEMSELVES?

  

-Haejung vorrebbe andare al cinema, ma io questo fine settimana non posso proprio- esordì Hyuna non appena tutto il gruppetto si fu seduto al tavolo del fast food.

-Cosa vorresti vedere?- domandò Hwitaek, porgendo alla rossa che aveva appena parlato un po’ delle sue patatine. Tutti gli sguardi si posarono su Haejung, la nanetta della compagnia.

 -Sabato faranno una serata evento a tema Miyazaki e daranno in lingua originale _I Sospiri Del Mio Cuore_! Vi prego, è l’unico che non ho ancora visto, qualcuno venga con me!- disse tutto d’un fiato lei, battendo le mani davanti a sé, come se stesse pregando.

-Uhm, anche io non posso, mi dispiace amica- rispose Hwitaek, facendo cenno a Hyuna, che gli fece l’occhiolino.

-Io ti accompagno volentieri, anche se l’ho già visto una volta- rispose Yuto, il ragazzo giapponese, con un sorriso.

 Il sorriso di Adachi Yuto era per Haejung fonte di grandi gioie e grandi sofferenze. Come poteva essere un’espressione facciale così intrigante e stupenda? Se lo chiedeva ogni volta.

E nel mentre pensava a queste scemenze, la giovane si era persa l’interessante scambio di sguardi, anche abbastanza evidenti e comici, che si stavano lanciando i suoi amici. Ma possiamo salvarla dicendo che non fosse di fatto l’unica: altre due persone rimasero all’oscuro.

Il primo era Yuto, che stava rufolando nello zaino per trovare la sua agenda e segnarsi del film, perché ultimamente si era dimostrato abbastanza smemorato… Aveva lasciato _per errore_ l’ombrello a casa di Jinho hyung, e Haejung aveva dovuto riportarglielo il giorno dopo. Poi aveva dimenticato il suo computer, _chissà come_ , in biblioteca, e _di nuovo_ Haejung era stata incaricata di restituirglielo. Aveva iniziato a dimenticare di tutto, e questo lo lasciava perplesso perché comunque era sempre stato abbastanza preciso… Povera Haejung, toccava sempre a lei rimediare alle sue dimenticanze! “Saranno gli esami in arrivo” si disse per l’ennesima volta, picchiettando la penna sulla fronte in modo distratto.

La seconda persona invece era Shinwon, quel tonto di Shinwon, che era così preso dal suo enorme panino, da ignorare tutto il resto. Per cui, appena finito il boccone intervenne -Anche io vengo, tanto non ho niente da fare-

Hyuna gli tirò un calcio da sotto il tavolo e, vedendo che il fanciullo, un po’ sconcertato, stava per rispondere, Hyojong si precipitò a parlare: -Ma come, avevi promesso di aiutarmi a scrivere la canzone nuova! Non puoi essertene dimenticato!-

Shinwon non sembrava convinto al cento per cento, si sarebbe fatto spiegare la situazione più tardi, decise, e si girò verso Haejung. -Mi dispiace, a quanto pare avevo un impegno anche io-

-Oh, capisco… Invece voi altri?- continuò a chiedere la ragazza speranzosa. Purtroppo per lei, si sollevò un coro di “scusa, avrei un impegno, avrei da studiare, io lavoro, ho promesso a mia madre che l’avrei aiutata con il negozio” e altre spiegazioni simili.

-Però niente vi impedisce di andare, se ci tenete a vedere quel film- continuò Hyuna accavallando le gambe e sorseggiando la sua bibita.

-Sì, esatto! Non preoccuparti Haejung, ti ci porto io a vederlo- ammiccò Yuto a quel punto, girandosi verso la sua amica di una vita.

-Se per te va bene, allora ci sto!- Quel “ti ci porto io” aleggiò nella testa della ragazza per tutto il pomeriggio e la sera.

-Perfetto, allora è deciso!- concluse Hyuna, guardando l’altra ragazza con un’espressione sorniona.

 

Finalmente, si arrivò al sabato. Il telefono di Hyuna squillò, svegliando lei e i suoi fidanzati che, nonostante fosse già mezzogiorno, dormivano ancora nel gigantesco letto ad acqua dell’appartamento che condividevano da ormai tre anni.

-Hyuna, rispondi, è Haejung - disse ancora assonnato Hwitaek, lanciandole il telefono, e ributtandosi sul cuscino, con un braccio a cingere la vita di Hyojong.

-Pronto cara, è successo qualcosa? Ah, non sai cosa metterti… In realtà sì, dormivo, ma hai fatto bene a svegliarmi. Devo uscire tra poco… Comunque… Stai tranquilla, non mi stai disturbando… Okay, brava respira… Cosa ne pensi del vestito blu, quello con le spalline tirate giù? Oppure la maglia bordeaux con i lacci sulla schiena e la gonna nera? … Ma come sono troppo appariscenti? Haejung-ah- Ormai Hyuna era completamente sveglia e girava per la stanza in cerca dei suoi vestiti che potessero ispirarla per dar consiglio all’amica. “Troppo appariscenti, ah! Non è mai stata nel mio armadio allora!” Pensò sorridendo. -Bravissima ottima scelta! In bocca al lupo!- E chiusa la telefonata, andò a svegliare gli altri che poltrivano ancora.

 

-Haejung noona!- Un sorridente Yuto in giacca di pelle la stava chiamando da qualche metro di distanza. “Speravo di arrivare prima io, sono anche in anticipo” si ripeteva mentre gli si avvicinava.

-Buon pomeriggio Yuto, scusa il ritardo-

-Ma no, siamo in anticipo entrambi. Sono arrivato prima per prendere i biglietti- risposte lui sventolando due pezzettini di carta.

-Non dovevi, dimmi quanto ti devo così dopo ti restituisco i soldi-

-Non c’è modo di convincerti a lasciarmi pagare per una volta, vero noona?- replicò Yuto, conoscendo benissimo la risposta.

-Esatto- rise Haejung -E non chiamarmi noona, mi fai sentire vecchia e non abbiamo nemmeno un anno di differenza, su-

-Va bene, _noona_ \- rise lui, mentre la prendeva sotto braccio e la portava dentro al cinema. Di solito, non era così espansivo e neppure così sicuro di sé da fare qualcosa del genere, e questo stupì la ragazza, che lo seguì volentieri. “È proprio carino, sì” Haejung aveva pensato qualche volta di dichiararsi, ma aveva tanta paura di essere rifiutata. Per lei Adachi Yuto era qualcuno da amare e guardare da lontano, e anzi, si riteneva fortunata ad essere sua amica. Ultimamente si erano anche avvicinati di più, quindi cosa poteva desiderare ancora? No, non si sarebbe permessa di rovinare tutto questo, assolutamente. Però… doveva ammettere che sedere vicino a lui nel buio del cinema, senza gli altri, le faceva battere ancora più forte il cuore e desiderare di accorciare quella distanza.

Per fortuna, il film iniziò presto, e le permise di smettere di fare questi stupidi pensieri. Non doveva lasciarsi condizionare. Yuto era un suo caro amico e basta.

Ogni tanto, durante il film si scambiavano due battute e ridacchiavano silenziosamente, per non disturbare gli altri spettatori, e quando uscirono dalla sala a fine film, esplosero, iniziando a commentare il film nei dettagli a voce alta, come facevano di solito.

-È un peccato che non ci sia anche Changgu, a lui piacciono questi film- disse lei ad un certo punto. 

-Uhm, sì, che peccato- Aveva pronunciato queste parole un po’ freddamente, come freddo era stato il sorriso che le aveva seguite.

Haejung si chiese se il suo amico non stesse bene. Si voltò verso di lui e alzandosi in punta di piedi, poggiò una mano sulla sua fronte, come a sentirne la temperatura. Così facendo si era avvicinata tantissimo, era quasi all’altezza del viso del giovane, che la stava guardando sconvolto e confuso. Nessuno dei due si accorse che entrambi avevano trattenuto il respiro per qualche secondo, almeno finchè lei, resasi conto della pericolosa vicinanza, non si fu spostata, scusandosi e cercando di spiegare che sì, insomma, lo aveva fatto perché le era parso che Yuto non fosse in forma e disse questo con mille giri di parole, balbettando di tanto in tanto e arrossendo sempre di più.

Yuto sorrise e la assicurò di essere sano come un pesce e di avere giusto un po’ di fame. Così i due si incamminarono verso il take away più vicino.

La serata si concluse, con la disapprovazione di Hyuna, in un nulla di fatto. Quando Haejung tornò a casa era ancora presto. Subito chiamò la sua confidente, che si precipitò a casa sua, convinta di dover ricevere una bella notizia, ma le sue aspettative furono tradite.

-Come sarebbe a dire? Nemmeno per mano vi siete tenuti? Incredibile!-

-In che senso “per mano”, Hyuna unnie? Non posso andare in giro a prendere per mano le persone!-

-Infatti non devi farlo, ma _Yuto_ sì! Dovresti dirgli quello che provi per lui. Ormai sono passati tanti anni, dovresti darti una mossa prima che lo faccia qualcun’altra!- la spronò Hyuna, alzandosi dal letto infervorata.

-Qualcun’altra? Pensi che ci sia qualcuna interessata a Yuto? Beh è più che naturale, insomma lui è perfetto… Accidenti non ci ho mai pensato!- “Brava, renditi conto della realtà, amica mia” pensò Hyuna soddisfatta. -Immagino che se lui dovesse fidanzarsi, ci starei male, ma lo accetterei, da buona amica…-

Hyuna stava per esplodere, non riusciva a capire come facesse quella piccina ad essere così ingenua e generosa -Ma vuoi pensare a te stessa una buona volta? Hai mai pensato che forse a Yuto potresti piacere tu?-

Questa domanda, mezza pronunciata e mezza urlata, scosse molto la nostra eroina. No, non ci aveva mai pensato, per lei era inconcepibile, non perché si vedesse brutta o altro, anzi, si reputava una bella ragazza, ma semplicemente non riusciva a contemplare l’idea di poter essere sempre nei pensieri di qualcuno, tanto meno del suo amato Yuto. Quando l’amica se ne andò, si mise a riflettere a lungo su questa eventualità, ma più ci ragionava e meno le sembrava realistica.

 

-Io la uccido. La uccido- continuava a ripetere Hyuna, sotto gli sguardi divertiti e curiosi di Hwitaek e Hyojong, i quali aspettavano pazientemente che la loro ragazza elaborasse il discorso da sola, senza interromperla. Difatti, poco dopo continuò: -Yuto è chiaramente cotto di lei, come fa a non capirlo? Probabilmente nemmeno se lui glielo ripetesse per secoli lo capirebbe, come si può risolvere questo dramma?- osservò Hwitaek che asciugava i bicchieri e le posate che aveva appena lavato. Era così bello... No, non dove distrarsi. Haejung aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Subito, le si accese una lampadina, quando ripensò al quello che le aveva detto sulla freddezza improvvisa e immotivata del giapponese dopo il commento su Changgu.

-Hwitaek, amore, ho bisogno di un favore. Hyojong, anche avrò bisogno anche di te- I due smisero di mettere al loro posto le stoviglie e si sporsero verso la loro ragazza, sull’attenti. -Hwitaek, tu dovresti, se possibile, mettere la pulce nell’orecchio di Yuto che Haejung potrebbe provare qualcosa per lui e che mi ha detto che l’appuntamento al cinema le è piaciuto tantissimo. Hyojong, tu invece devi chiedere a Changgu di invitarla ad andare all’Hangaram Art Museum davanti a tutto il gruppo. Potete farlo?-

-Non capisco il perché, ma lo farò- rispose il maggiore.

-Neanche io comprendo il tuo piano fino in fondo, ma scrivo subito a Changgu. Poi ci spiegherai- concordò il biondo, prendendo il telefono.

Il suo piano avrebbe funzionato questa volta.

 

La settima dopo si trovarono tutti e dodici nel garage di Yanan per la tradizionale serata-cibo etnico, che facevano ogni mese. Questa era la volta del messicano.

Quando si furono tutti messi a tavola ed ebbero iniziato a mangiare, Changgu, che si era seduto vicino a Haejung, guardò Hyojong e poi Hyuna ed a un loro cenno impercettibile del capo, si rivolse verso l’amica con un sorriso: -Haejung, ti andrebbe di andare insieme all’Hangaram Art Museum? Ho sentito che c’è una nuova mostra che potrebbe interessarti. È sugli impressionisti europei-

-Davvero? Mi piacerebbe tantissimo andare!- gli occhi di Haejung si erano illuminati, mentre qualche metro più in là, quelli di Yuto si erano rabbuiati. Ma questo lei non lo notò. Cosa che invece non sfuggì a Hyuna, né a tutti gli altri, Shinwon compreso (era infatti stato informato del piano di Hyuna da Hongseok e Hyunggu dopo la sua ultima gaffe).

-E se andassimo tutti insieme?- continuò però lei. Il sorriso di Hyuna si allargò ancora di più. Il suo piano era quello di far ingelosire Yuto, ma allo stesso tempo dimostrargli che a Haejung non piaceva Changgu, perché si era convinta che il ragazzo pensasse proprio questo e che si stesse tirando indietro per far posto all’amico. Alla fine, Yuto e Haejung erano molto simili, si ripeteva spesso quando pensava a loro.

-Mi sembra un’ottima idea- rispose Wooseok. Ormai era chiaro che tutti in quella stanza fossero a conoscenza e appoggiassero il piano di Hyuna. Jinho soprattutto viveva per questo genere di cose.

Yuto si raddrizzò sulla sedia e sorrise, scacciando la nuvola nera che gli era passata per la testa. Ripensò alla conversazione avuta _per caso_ con Hwitaek hyung su Haejung. Era rimasto colpito dal fatto che lei avesse chiamato la loro uscita al cinema “appuntamento”, mentre ne parlava con la loro fidata amica e aveva più volte chiesto a Hwitaek se avesse usato proprio quell’espressione. Sì, lo aveva fatto. Gli rispondeva sempre l’altro sorridendo. A questo pensiero sorrise anche lui e si avvicinò a Wooseok per scherzare con lui, più sereno di prima.

 

Il giorno prestabilito per la gita al museo arrivò in fretta e tutti erano esaltati. Si trovarono di buon’ora la mattina, fecero colazione insieme nel loro bar preferito e con calma presero la metro. Hyuna si era assicurata che tutto andasse bene. Avevano deciso di dividersi a gruppi di tre per non perdersi e non intralciare gli altri visitatori. Ovviamente lei sarebbe andata con Hyojong e Hwitaek, Haejung con Yuto e Changgu, mentre invece gli altri erano divisi così: Shinwon, Jinho e Hyunggu; Wooseok, Hongseok e Yanan. Channgu aveva protestato un pochino la sera prima al telefono. Avrebbe voluto passare la giornata con Yanan, il bellissimo, gelido ragazzo cinese che aveva conquistato il suo cuore, ma Hyuna era stata irremovibile. “Quando avrò finito con loro, penserò anche a te” aveva risposto un attimo prima di chiudergli il telefono in faccia. Ma Changgu sapeva che Hyuna avrebbe mantenuto la parola e alla fine aveva acconsentito a fare da scorta a Yuto e Haejung, che ogni tanto avrebbe dovuto stuzzicare.

Cosa che fece in diverse occasioni. Ad esempio, prendendo la ragazza sotto braccio o poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla mentre lei parlava e spiegava a lui e Yuto notizie e curiosità sui quadri che vedevano e i loro pittori. Ogni tanto mandava occhiate sornioni all’altro ragazzo e si divertiva ad osservare la sua reazione, mentre cercava di nascondere il fastidio.

Haejung ovviamente era troppo presa dai quadri per accorgersene, come al solito del resto. La sua ingenuità rendeva tutto più facile. Non si chiese nemmeno cosa potesse aver portato Changgu a comportarsi in quel modo, perché, in primo luogo, lui era sempre così espansivo con tutti, e poi loro erano amici di infanzia, per cui non ci vedeva niente di strano. Per non contare il fatto che Haejung, come Hyuna, era a conoscenza della cotta segreta del’amico.

Mentre passavano da una stanza ad un’altra, i tre incrociarono Yanan che vagava da solo, esaminando i quadri con molta attenzione e concentrazione. Si avvicinarono. 

-Yanan, che ci fai qui da solo?- domandò Changgu poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

In un primo momento, il biondo guardò con diffidenza la mano che lo toccava, ma subito si rivolse all’amico e rispose che si era perso e aveva il telefono scarico, quindi non era riuscito a contattare gli altri. Haejung soffocò una risata. Quello era più un comportamento da Shinwon, pensò. E ne approfittò per far cenno a Yuto di abbassarsi per ripetergli il suo pensiero nell’orecchio. Il commento fece ridere anche lui e tra i due si creò immediatamente un’aria di intimità che da un po’ di tempo, dall’appuntamento al cinema per essere precisi, non c’era più stata.

-Changgu, forse è il caso che tu lo riaccompagni dai ragazzi- disse poi.

-Se Yanan non ha niente da ridire…- tentennò il povero Changgu, temendo di infastidire il suo grande amore ovviamente non corrisposto.

-Nessun problema, andiamo. A più tardi- ribattè un attimo prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi alla ricerca del suo gruppetto. -Vieni o no?- Incalzò, vedendo che il moro non lo stava ancora seguendo, ma era rimasto imbambolato dov’era.

-Arrivo!- si riscosse Changgu e lo seguì immediatamente.

-Certo che potrebbe essere meno ovvio anche lui- rise ancora Haejung una volta rimasta sola con Yuto.

-Che intendi?- il ragazzo non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo. In risposta, lei scosse la testa e ridendo gli fece cenno di seguirla nella sala vicino.

Erano di nuovo loro due. Soli in mezzo alla folla, che sembrava essere sparita ai loro occhi. Haejung parlava e Yuto ascoltava interessato e faceva domande su qualsiasi quadro. Pensava che stare con lei, a girare per musei o mostre, fosse la cosa più bella del mondo. La guardava mentre osservava i quadri con quell’espressione esaltata e curiosa che a lui tanto piaceva e che lo teneva sveglio la notte. Le parole di Hwitaek gli tornarono in mente come un tornado. Forse le piaci. Aveva detto. Forse… non era abbastanza per spingerlo a fare la prima mossa. Aveva paura di essere respinto. Oggi aveva avuto la conferma che a lei non interessasse Changgu, altrimenti avrebbe mandato lui con Yanan, giusto? Ma non riusciva a capire se Changgu provasse qualcosa per lei. In alcuni momenti, gli sembrava di sì, ma in altri pareva essere certo che il loro fosse solo un bellissimo rapporto d’amicizia, e che i due fossero, come diceva spesso Haejung, come fratello e sorella. Questa incertezza lo frenava, avrebbe provato a chiedere qualcosa a Changgu stesso o a Hyuna, lei sapeva sempre tutto di tutti. Sì, avrebbe fatto così.

Haejung vide all’improvviso qualcosa, che lui non capì, troppo preso dai suoi film mentali, e lo prese per mano, trascinandolo verso quel qualcosa. Da quel momento, le loro mani rimasero l’una intrecciata all’altra per molto tempo. Era così sorprendentemente naturale che non ci fecero caso all’inizio.

Haejung fu la prima a rendersene conto e a interrompere, con imbarazzo ma dispiacere, il contatto. “Cosa mi è saltato in mente? Scema, sono una scema… Yuto scusami” si disse “Ha una mano così morbida…” non riuscì a fermare questo e molti altri pensieri simili, mentre continuava a camminare, ormai in silenzio, accanto al moro. E come avrebbe potuto frenarli? Erano anni che segretamente, nel profondo del suo cuore desiderava tenerlo per mano. Scacciò con forza questi pensieri dalla sua testa, cercando di tornare alla realtà, e in quel momento vide che ormai erano arrivati alla fine del percorso e tutti gli altri li stavano aspettando.

 

L’interrogatorio di Hyuna non tardò ad arrivare. Il giorno dopo, Haejung la invitò a prendere un bubble tea con lei nel pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni, e si preparò a raccontarle tutto nei minimi dettagli, prima di essere tempestata di domande.

Stavolta, la rossa parve gradire di più il resoconto, e anche se all’inizio aveva insultato Changgu dentro di sé, man mano che l’amica raccontava, si convinceva che la sua mossa fosse giusta e si appuntò mentalmente di fargli i complimenti e chiedere anche a lui dettagli sul seppur breve periodo di tempo trascorso insieme a Yanan.

Poi fu il turno di Haejung di fare domande. Era molto curiosa, come al solito, di sapere come andava la storia di Hyuna con Hwitaek e Hyojong, non solo perché era una relazione molto peculiare la loro, ma anche perché voleva a tutti e tre un gran bene.

Hyuna parlava sempre volentieri dei suoi ragazzi e anche abbastanza spigliatamente di cosa facevano a letto, perché ormai non era un segreto, né lei si vergognava. Si amavano tutti e tre, e a lei bastava questo. Inoltre, tutti i loro amici avevano accettato la situazione come se fosse normalissima e questo la riempiva di gioia.

Rimasero a parlare e spettegolare per ore, finchè a Hyuna non venne un’altra idea per aiutare l’amica. Tornata a casa quella sera, la ragazza chiese a Hwitaek, che di solito aveva il compito di fare la spesa, se non avessero abbastanza punti per prendere cinque biglietti per l’acquario, offerta che aveva trovato su una rivista del loro supermercato abituale.

-Ne abbiamo giusto per sei. Con chi ci vuoi andare?-

-Con voi due. E voglio regalare gli altri a Yuto, proponendogli di accompagnarci Haejung-

-Con proporre intendi minacciare, vero honey?- rise Hyojong, sedendosi sul divano con lei e abbracciandola. Hyuna cercò di liberarsi per dargli un pugno sulla spalla, non era poi così terrificante suvvia, ma Hwitaek intervenne.

-Stai attenta a non fargli male, mi deve aiutare a ridipingere il bagno domani- rise abbracciando entrambi fino quasi a soffocarli.

 

Il giorno dopo, Hyuna chiese a Yuto di incontrarsi. La richiesta sorprese il giovane, ma gli diede anche l’occasione di chiarire quei dubbi che ancora lo attanagliavano.

-Ho qualcosa per te- esordì lei sorridente, appena lui si fu seduto.

-Manca ancora tanto al mio compleanno- riflettè lui.

-Lo so, genio. Voglio solo regalarti in maniera molto disinteressata questi biglietti per l’acquario, nel caso tu ci voglia portare Haejung-

-Sono così ovvio?- sorrise timidamente.

-Molto, tranne che per lei, ma non puoi pretendere tanto: Haejung queste cose non le noterà mai. Allora, ci stai?-

-Sì, accetto molto volentieri- prese i biglietti che Hyuna gli aveva allungato sul tavolo -Anche se… Ti ha mai detto niente? Su di me, intendo…-

-Questo non posso dirtelo. Se ha qualcosa da dirti, te lo deve dire lei- si alzò -Il mio compito qui è finito. In bocca al lupo-

-Grazie noona- si alzò anche lui, rassegnato: non avrebbe ricevuto risposte né chiarimenti. Ma gli aveva dato qualcosa di più utile. Una scusa per invitare Haejung.

Lo fece subito. Digitò il numero e attese che lei rispondesse. -Ehi, Haejung noo-, cioè, Haejung. Mi hanno dato dei biglietti per l’acquario, ti andrebbe di visitarlo con me questa domenica? Se non hai impegni, ovviamente…-

Dall’altro lato del telefono, la ragazza rispose di essere interessata e liberissima. Avrebbero chiamato anche gli altri?

-No, in realtà… ho solo due biglietti. Se ti va ancora bene…-

Certo che le andava bene. Propose un orario e un luogo d’incontro, sui quali Yuto non ebbe niente da dire, e chiusero la telefonata.

 

“Yuto mi ha invitata ad andare all’acquario con lui domenica” fu il messaggio che Hyuna ricevette poco più tardi. -Amori miei, domenica andiamo all’acquario undercover!-

 

Anche questa domenica non tardò ad arrivare e Haejung era esaltatissima. Si era chiesta se Yuto non avesse prima chiesto ad altri di andare, ed avendo ricevuto tanti due di picche si fosse alla fine rivolto a lei. Ma questo non le importava, poteva stare con lui, da sola per giunta, e le andava benissimo così.

Quel giorno era più caldo e lei aveva indossato il vestito blu che Hyuna le aveva consigliato per andare al cinema ormai un mese prima. Questa volta riuscì ad arrivare prima di lui, e si appoggiò al bordo della fontana coi delfini davanti all’entrata ad aspettarlo.

Non tardò ad arrivare. Poco dopo, un giovane con una camicia a righe le si avvicinò da dietro e le mise le mani sugli occhi per farle una sorpresa. La risata di Yuto cacciò via lo spavento iniziale e le fece battere forte il cuore.

Passeggiando tra i tunnel semibui, circondati da pesci esotici e strani, comuni, buffi, o pure un po’ bruttini, ai due sembrava di stare in un mondo fatato.

Ad Haejung piaceva tantissimo andare all’acquario, amava tantissimo il mare e conosceva a memoria nomi e caratteristiche di un sacco di imbarcazioni, poiché suo nonno era un marinaio. Yuto non aveva questa particolare inclinazione, ma di qualsiasi cosa parlasse Haejung, per lui si trattava di qualcosa di molto interessante.

-Un giorno possiamo anche andare al mare, se ti va- propose Yuto mentre osservavano le meduse nuotare davanti ai loro occhi.

-Mi sembra un’ottima idea! Se ci andiamo prima dell’estate poi non ci sarà moltissima gente e ce lo godremo di più- sorrise lei.

Quell’acquario era immenso. Erano dentro da almeno due ore, e ancora avevano tanto da vedere! Ma il tanto camminare e vagare non sembrava aver avuto effetto sui nostri due, che si stavano divertendo tantissimo. La loro attività principale era fare a gara a chi avesse trovato per primo il pesce più brutto e quello più bello.

Ogni tanto i loro visi si avvicinavano, magari nello scrutare qualche pesciolino variopinto nascosto tra le alghe o dietro una roccia, e a quel punto si guardavano negli occhi, sorridevano e abbassavano lo sguardo, allontanandosi poi un pochino e passando alla vasca successiva.

In una di queste situazioni, Yuto si decise a prenderla per mano, pensando che se al museo non aveva avuto niente da ridire, forse non le sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno adesso. Difatti, si voltò come a cercare una conferma sul volto di lei e con sua grande sorpresa, trovò un enorme sorriso, che d’un tratto si fece imbarazzato, ed Haejung abbassò gli occhi, continuando però a tenere la sua mano intrecciata a quella di lui.

 

-E baciala cretino- sibillò tra i denti Hyuna, qualche metro più indietro, coperta da un paio d’occhiali a specchio e un cappello largo.

Accanto a lei, Hwitaek e Hyojong si guardavano in giro un po’ imbarazzati per i baffi e gli occhiali da vista che la loro ragazza aveva costretto loro a indossare per non farsi riconoscere da Yuto e Haejung, un po’ troppo curiosi di fronte a tutti questi esseri marini, come li chiamava Hyojong.

-Hyu, per favore. Lascia loro un po’ di spazio- la rimproverò dolcemente Hwitaek, prendendola per un braccio quando lei provò a protestare. “È proprio testarda” pensava, mentre si avvicinava a lei per lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia.

Hyojong nel frattempo era rimasto incantato davanti a un polpo gigante.

 

-Ah, Yuto! Guarda qua ci sono i delfini!- disse Haejung, attirando l’attenzione del suo amico, tirandogli piano piano la manica della camicia, con la mano che non gli stringeva.

-Sono proprio belli- fece lui.

-Uhm, hai ragione. E anche molto intelligenti, sai?-

Yuto fece un verso di assenso e si girò ad osservare Haejung, come aveva fatto diverse volte quel giorno. Si tenevano ancora per mano e la ragazza gli teneva ancora la manica in quel modo dolce e timido.

Mentre guardava i delfini, lei si sentì lo sguardo di lui addosso, ma stavolta, invece di spostarsi, Yuto la attirò dolcemente a sé e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Haejung.

In un primo momento, lei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e si irrigidì, ma in un attimo, si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e ricambiare il bacio con naturalezza.

In risposta, Yuto le sorrise sulle labbra e le cinse la vita con la mano libera, prolungando ancora di più il bacio.

 

Per poco Hyuna non urlò quando vide la scena. Era ora accidenti! non aveva mai patito così tanto. Anni e anni di attese per arrivare a questo punto. “Avrei dovuto farlo tempo fa, sì.”

Abbracciò i suoi fidanzati felicissima, come se lei stessa avesse appena ricevuto il suo primo bacio, e propose loro di finire il giro dell’acquario, per poi tornare a casa a fare pancake e coccole sul loro meraviglioso letto ad acqua. Dopotutto, la loro missione era compiuta e dovevano festeggiare.

-Ah, non si sono nemmeno accorti di noi! Siamo delle spie geniali!- fece eco Hyojong, contento.

 

Uscendo dall’acquario, Yuto si rivolse a Haejung: -Anche tu ti sei sentita seguita oggi, vero? Non è stata una mia impressione?-

-Sì, l’ho pensato anche io- rispose la ragazza ed entrambi si voltarono verso il trio di persone vestite in modo un po’ troppo appariscente per una semplice visita all’acquario, nelle quali riconobbero i loro amici di una vita, e ridendo, si baciarono di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie di aver letto! Spero che non abbia deluso le vostre aspettative!! ILY


End file.
